This invention relates to fire extinguishers, and more particularly concerns a device for holding a can of pressurized beverage and causing said beverage to be emitted from the can as a directed spray serving as a fire-extinguishing fluid.
Numerous types of hand-held fire extinguishers have been disclosed in the prior art. One type, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,567,344 and 1,794,451 utilizes bottles of carbonated beverages as the fire extinguishant. Such devices generally employ means for penetrating or opening the closure means of the beverage bottle, and are transferrable to subsequent bottles.
Although the carbonated beverages perform well as fire extinguishing agents if rapidly applied, prior devices utilizing carbonated beverages have been too slow to activate and too slow in transferring to a subsequent container of the carbonated beverage. Improvements have also been sought in the spraying accuracy of such devices, and in utilizing such devices with carbonated beverages in can containers.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device which will confine a can of carbonated beverage and cause said beverage to be rapidly emitted from the can as a directed spray.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object which permits rapid confinement and removal of said can.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature amenable to single hand operation.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature of rugged, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.